1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for coating conductive paste and forming an electrode on an external surface of an electronic component part and a conductive paste coating device to be used in such method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, methods for forming an external electrode by coating and baking conductive paste on an external surface of an electronic component part have been widely used. Examples of such conventional methods for coating such coating paste efficiently are shown in FIGS. 6 and 7.
In the conductive paste coating method shown in FIG. 6, a device constructed by combination of a slit plate 51 and a container 52 for coating conductive paste is used. In the slit plate 51, a slit 53 cut from the upper surface 51a through the lower surface 51b is formed. The width of the opening on the side of the upper surface 5la of the slit 53 is made nearly equal to the width of an electrode to be formed on an electronic part 54.
Conductive paste 55 fills the inside of the container 52, which is for storing coating conductive paste. Also, inside the container 52 for coating conductive paste, a piston 56 is arranged. The piston 56 is connected to a driving source (not illustrated) and is movable upward and downward.
When conductive paste 55 is coated on an external surface of the electronic part 54, the electronic part 54 is placed and held on the upper surface 5la of the slit plate 51 and the conductive paste 55 is coated on the external surface of the electronic part 54 by pushing the piston 56 up and pushing the conductive paste 55 up through the slit 53.
The method shown in FIG. 7 uses a rubber plate 58 on the upper surface of which a slit 57 is formed. The width of the slit 57 is made nearly equal to the width of an electrode to be formed on an external surface of an electronic part 54. Also, the slit 57 is filled with the conductive paste 55. Here, by the electronic part 54 being pressed upon the upper surface 58a of the rubber plate 58 in the direction of an arrow in FIG. 7, and the rubber plate 58 being elastically deformed, the conductive paste 55 in the slit 57 is made to adhere to the external surface of the electronic part 54.